Administrative Core ? Project Summary The proposed Comprehensive Center for Mouse Brain Cell Atlas, will be directed by Dr. Josh Huang, Professor at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory and Dr. Paola Arlotta, Professor at Harvard University. They have already established a successful ongoing collaboration, and have vast experience in leading and managing multi-investigator initiatives and awards. They are respected experts in brain development, connectivity and physiology and together will lead the Administrative Core. Under the day-to-day oversight of the Program Manager, Dr. Alexander Vaughn, the Administrative Core will support and enable productive interactions among the multi-site investigators involved with the Research Segments and Cores, and will facilitate and enable integration of the Center into the BRAIN Initiative Cell Census Network (BICCN). The Administrative Core will also ensure that fiscal management, resource allocation, reporting and compliance related responsibilities are proactively addressed and properly performed.